


In Her Honey Dripping Beehive

by isawrightless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she likes it when he’s rough, when he wraps his hands around her neck as she wraps her legs around his waist and gives in, drowns in his touch, his thrusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Honey Dripping Beehive

He’s sweet, he tastes like tangerine, and she’s a cherry, his Sherry, and the comparison is so corny that it makes her laugh and he thinks she’s adorable and he fucks her, makes her beg, because she likes it when he’s rough, when he wraps his hands around her neck as she wraps her legs around his waist and gives in, drowns in his touch, his thrusts.

She’s so good, she’s his good thing on a list of bad things, she’s his good girl, she’s all his, and then she isn’t, but she’s here and moaning and her fingernails are digging into his back and her soft voice is asking him for more, more cruelty, she wants it harder and faster and he can’t deny her anything.

He picks up the pace, his hand on her back as he lifts her from the mattress, just a bit, just so he can fuck her better. She clings to his neck, her breasts on his naked chest, they’re skin to skin, she’s making him lose it, his mind, she’s dragging him in, locking him up inside her heart and he’s letting her.

She’s gorgeous, she’s tight, he tells her so, she likes him, he knows, she wouldn’t be here if she didn’t and he’s holding her, taking her, and her hands are on each side of his face, she’s looking into his eyes and then her hands are sliding down, first on his neck, shoulders then on his arms and she holds herself there, squeezes his arms and he knows she’s close.

He gets her back on the mattress, he can’t stop looking at her and she doesn’t let go of his arms and he’s almost expecting it to be a dream, expecting to wake up, alone and hard and having to jerk himself off while thinking of her, but no, she’s real, she’s underneath him, she’s moving with him.

She bites her bottom lip right after uttering his name, and then she’s shaking and arching her back and clenching around him and her nails are now digging into his arms and he hopes they will leave a mark.

He doesn’t last longer, he can barely breathe, he pounds into her and she’s urging him on, she’s telling him to come in that voice of hers and he does, he comes inside her, and later they will worry about it, they will think about consequences and forgetfulness and morning after pills and condoms and parenthood, but for now he just stays inside her and she’s warm and she smells of sex, sweat, and perfume (he can’t figure out the scent and she won’t tell him) and he notices her cheeks are red.

He smiles, and kisses her, kisses her like she deserves to be kissed and it’s only fair after fucking her like she deserves to be fucked.

She’s out of breath and smiling at him.

Her eyes dart down to watch as he holds himself by the base of his cock and slips out of her. He can feel her eyes on him and his heart beats a little faster. There’s something to be said about this, about this scene, but he doesn’t know what it is.

He brings her to him once he’s settled on his side of the bed, and they fall asleep like this, naked and tired and content, her head on his chest and his arms around her.


End file.
